Mark Powell
Mark Powell is a former Lieutenant in the United States Navy and an associate/friend-turned-rival of murdered Navy Lieutenant/billionaire Larry Overson as well as the one responsible for killing Overson. Biography Pre-Series Not much is known about Powell but what is known is that he joined the United States Navy and that he rose to the rank of Lieutenant. At some point, Powell met Larry Overson who soon became Powell's best friend with the two men also presumably being assigned to the NSA and working together on the agency's mass-collection data programme. Similarly to Overson, Powell later left the United States Navy with the rank of Lieutenant. Unfortunately, their friendship permanently soured when Powell sued Overson, Powell claiming that the two had developed the software together. Despite Powell's best efforts which also saw him hiring lawyer Wilson Rowe, Powell ultimately lost the case along with a lot of money in attorney fees. Presumably left bankrupt, Powell was forced to start living out of his car a month prior to the events of "Angels and Daemons". Some time later, Overson called Powell and asked his former friend to meet him at the marina. Once there, Overson presumably informed Powell that he had discovered his former friend's plan to sell the daemon to ISI. Enraged at Overson's discovery, Powell attacked Overson and killed him by smacking Overson's head against a railing of Overson's boat before dumping Overson's body in the water with Powell fleeing the scene altogether, unaware that the crime had been caught on a security camera. As Powell prepared to flee Los Angeles, Overson's remains were discovered a few hours later and subsequently brought ashore by members of the United States Coast Guard with the Office of Special Projects field team being tasked with investigating Overson's murder. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 7 In Angels and Daemons (episode), during a briefing about the case, NCIS Tech Operator Eric Beale informed his colleagues of Powell's existance and the past interaction Powell had had with Overson. Beale's partner, NCIS Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones later informed the team that Powell had been living out of his car for the last month and that it had last been seen entering a vacant lot in Winchester. NCIS Office of Special Agent in charge G. Callen and his partner, fellow NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna later headed to the vacant lot in Winchester and later searched the car, discovering that the trunk of the car was a mess with Callen comparing it to the desk of his fellow NCIS colleague, NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye while Sam discovered the abandoned cell phone in the front seat of the car with the phone having been smashed and the SIM card removed with Callen also revealing that Powell's belongings were gone too as Callen believed that Powell wasn't coming back. Searching for answers, Callen contacted Eric and Nell via cell phone with the two informing both Callen and Sam that they had Powell on one camera already as Nell had found footage of Powell on a security camera at the marina. During the call, Nell also revealed that the time code matched up with the medical examiner's estimated time of death on Overson with both Callen and Sam being left stunned. In Ops, Eric and Nell revealed that they had found footage of Powell boarding a bus that would take him to Long Beach with one of the bus's four stops leaving Powell at the metro station with Callen and Sam fearing that Powell would use that to flee to San Diego and later Mexico. Callen and Sam later arrived at one of the stops and although Powell tried to flee, Callen later apprehended him with Powell being brought back to the OSP Boathouse or Boatshed where Callen and Sam interrogated Powell, the two NCIS agents discovering that Powell and Overson had created a daemon that could be used for spying on American citizens with Powell disclosing the information after his lawyer, Wilson Rowe had left the room. As such, Powell was held in interrogation for a bit longer while Callen and Sam visited Flibbit, posing as "Curtis Williams" and "Samuel Wright" respectively. With Callen and Sam out in the field, NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye and her partner, LAPD Detective Marty Deeks took over the interrogating of Powell and learnt that Rowe had a copy of the daemon with Kensi contacting Eric and requesting to know where Rowe was. A few hours later, Kensi and Deeks confronted Powell again in the Boatshed and revealed that they had security footage showing Powell killing Overson at the marina. Upon being confronted with the damning evidence, Powell expressed no remorse, blaming Overson yet again for ruining his life. It's presumed that Powell was arrested and jailed for the crime. Victims *Larry Overson- (killed him by striking his head against the railing of Overson's boat). Category:Americans in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:One-Off NCIS: Los Angeles Characters Category:Former Naval Personnel in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:Civilians in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:NCIS: Los Angeles criminals Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Suspects Category:Murderers in NCIS: Los Angeles